


your khansama is extremely happy.

by martinnn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Gen, i didn't like chapter 127 so i rewrote it, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinnn/pseuds/martinnn
Summary: the confusion is intentional. soma is panicking.





	your khansama is extremely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> the confusion is intentional. soma is panicking.

he is crying and he can’t stop. his whole body is shaking. he doesn't think he’s ever cried this hard before, shaken this hard before. his teeth are clattering in his mouth, sometimes even clamping down on his tongue. it doesn't hurt. nothing hurts. or maybe everything does.

he can’t tell. 

he should be quiet, he thinks. his whimpers are likely only agitating the attacker. 

the attacker. a friend, once. 

he only cries harder. 

(is that possible?) 

in all his short seventeen years of life, he has never felt this much pain, physically, metaphorically, emotionally, spiritually. not even when mina left him. 

never like this. 

he is too young to feel this much betrayal, this much hurt, this much fear. it is clawing up in his throat, clouding his mouth, sucking the air from his lungs, keeping him tied and blinded and gagged and alone. 

alone. 

alone. 

alone. 

“breathe.” 

a voice. deep one. one he knows. one he trusts. 

a hand is over his chest, pressed against his sternum. another arm is wrapped around his tummy. a solid chest against his back. 

“breathe.” 

his teeth are still clattering, but he does as he's told. 

(he’ll always obey that voice.) 

his vision becomes less swimmy. less dark. less lost. less alone. 

“breathe. i am here.” 

he is here. he is not alone. not alone. not blind. not shaking. 

(okay, still shaking a little.) 

he is here and that means he is safe. 

“i will protect you.” 

he thinks he can his own voice, can make out that he’s saying something isn’t he? something over and over. a name? 

his name. “agni. agni. ag-agni.” 

yes, there are arms around his body and they only tighten. “yes. yes, i am here. you are safe. he is gone now.” 

he is gone now. the threat is gone now. the friend is gone now. 

only he is here. only agni is here now. agni who's arms are encircled around him. agni who’s lips are pressed into the crown of his head. agni who shields him and who protects him and who guides him and who loves him. 

soma’s hands come to grip agni’s arms. he is still crying, but it is not so consuming as before. his shaking stops. 

he is not alone. 

he never will be.


End file.
